Furniture, such as chairs, can suffer from a number of problems.
Chairs may be heavy and difficult to rearrange within a room. Lighter chairs may be unsafe for heavy occupants or easy to damage if not treated gently. Chair upholstery is also susceptible to damage or staining by food or drink. These problems can be intensified when chairs or other furniture are used in a sports-viewing environment, such as in a rec. room or bar.
Chairs designed for use by children can suffer from similar problems.
In addition, chairs used in these environments are typically made to be exclusively used as seating and provide little or no other functionality to users.